The invention relates to a magnetic transducing head comprising a magnetic core having two core limbs formed from a ferrite, which core limbs have two core faces facing each other. At least one of the faces is provided with a cladding consisting of a layer of an Fe--Si--Al-based alloy, a non-magnetizable transducing gap extending between the core faces and a winding aperture with an electric coil passing therethrough and being provided around a core limb.
A magnetic transducing head of this type is known and described, inter alia in the publication IEEE 1984, September, Volume May 20, No. 5, pages 872-874, Analysis of Metal In Gap Heads, by J. J. M. Ruigrok.
The transducing heads which are used in present-day video recorders generally have an Mn--Zn ferrite core. Mn--Zn ferrite has a saturation magnetization of approximately 0.5 Tesla at room temperature, which is sufficient to comply with the requirements imposed by the registration on conventional video tapes, such as CrO.sub.2 -tapes with a coercive force Hc of approximately 56 kA/m. If, however, magnetic tapes having a higher coercive force such as Fe-tapes which have a Hc of roughly 80-160 kA/m are used for improving the quality of the video registration, such magnetic tapes can no longer be written satisfactorily. The magnetic fields generated by the transducing head at the area of the transducing gap for writing information on the magnetic tape are in fact limited by the relatively low saturation magnetization of the ferrite in the transducing head core. The strength of the writing field of the transducing head is therefore insufficiently high to ensure optimum writing of magnetic tapes with a high coercive force.
In the known transducing head defined in the opening paragraph the above-described problem is tackled by sputtering a layer of Fe--Si--Al on at least one of the core faces present on either side of the transducing gap. In fact, the Fe--Si--Al alloy sputtered on the core faces enhances the recording an reproducing characteristics of the transducing head. In addition Fe--Si--Al is a wear-resistant material so that hollow-out of the transducing head owing to moving a magnetic tape along the tape contact face of the transducing head can be mitigated.
A drawback of the known transducing head is that pseudo-gaps or side gaps are formed between the ferrite core limbs and the Fe--Si--Al layers so that constructive and destructive interferences causing troublesome oscillations in the frequency characteristic of the known transducing head may occur at the area of the interfaces between the core limbs and the Fe--Si--Al layers.
To reduce the detrimental effect of the occurrence of pseudo-gaps in magnetic heads with a ferrite core it has been proposed in the publication Digests of Intermag 85, April 29-May 2, USA, p. DA-1, A tilted sendust-sputtered ferrite video head, by T. Kobayashi, c.s. to position the faces in which the pseudo-gaps occur in such a way that the pseudo-gaps do not run parallel to the transducing gap, but constitute an angle with this gap.
A magnetic head in which this measure is used is indeed less subject to pseudo-gap effects, but a magnetic head of this type is rather complicated in its construction and difficult to manufacture from a technological point of view.